Fairy Tail High, Enchantments
by Dragon-Queen4u
Summary: "Enchantments? What kind?" My OC, Lucy and the other girls have been placed under an enchantment since they were born this enchantment can't be removed. What happens when they reveal there true selves to some bullies at Fairy Tail High will the enchantment take effect or will it be, true love?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is using my OC as additional **

**Chapter One: Fairy Tail High**

Daddy had dropped me of in Magnolia to become an incredible Mage in my category of my magic. Daddy always does the Best for me! I've heard that the school's students are incredibly careless and destructive. As I walked into the school's gates, I could sense the magic from the other Mage's. I walked into the large building and met the early morning receptionist Mira, a nerd at the school, better known as Mirajane Strauss a secret model for the Mage magazine, Sorcerer Weekly.

"So you finally decided to join?" she laughed

You see, Mira used to live close to me until I went to intense training and had to move away. I also know some of the other people here like Mira's little siblings Lisanna Strauss, also known as a nerd in the school, and Elfman Strauss, a popular sports man. All everyone knew was that the Mira and Lisanna were related. Elfman was way out of their league and he hated it.

"Well here is your time table." Mira smiled as she handed it to me

When I got to class, I sat I a random chair till a boy came in and placed a hand on the desk.

"You're in my seat." He growled

He had turquoise hair and eyes. His magic power was strong but still lacking many things.

"Does it have your name on it?" I replied and he stayed silent "Thought so."

He was annoyed. His aura was boiling up.

"Looks like the new girls got an attitude!" said another boy

He had salmon coloured hair and was probably a friend of the boy in front of me. The boy grabbed my hair and flung me off the chair then kicked me to the back of the class.

"Don't mess with me." He muttered, taking his seat

I stood up and sat in another seat right at the back in a dark corner I saw his friend stare at me in disbelief. The boy was weak and his attack did nothing, he was probably a bully. I waked back to my previous seat to get my bag.

"I told you don't mess with me." the boy said

Once my bag was in my hand I left the boy. I wanted to strangle the boy right then and there but I had to reserve my power for training. Casting a protection bag over my bag, I left the class with the boy looking at me…

"_Akio Estuko huh… what an idiot._" I thought to myself "_He doesn't know me at all. I he attacks he'll die._"

Walking onto the field outside I sat on the floor and concentrated my power a dangerous power lifted of me. I had recently been training Demon Slaying magic. I touched the floor and it snapped under the pressure.

"_That's an improvement…_" I thought

There was a crack in the ground. Then I felt a familiar aura. Lisanna Strauss.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

"Kicked around yet?" I laughed

Isamu laughed in return.

"Honestly, they don't know our real power." She replied

I sat and inspected the crack in the ground.

"Twenty-five meters. Akio I guess?" I laughed harder

She nodded.

"Are they bullies?" she asked

"So you met another one? Guess you didn't get attacked since you don't know his name." I pondered

You see by contact we can know everything about that person.

"His hair was pink or something." She sighed not bothered

"Natsu Dragoneel? Horrible guy. No manners but is considerably strong." said someone else

I looked up to see Lucy Heartfillia a friend of Isamu's and mine.

"Hello girls. Good to see you again Isamu!" she smiled under her messy hair

To hide our actual appearance and body shape we made ourselves look scruffy and unpleasant. If anybody saw use in our normal state we would be so easily recognised. Us girls are a famous singing group called Fairy Girls due to our school and gender. We've had to keep off the concerts since we went into intense training. We sat and talked about our next song then the bell went.

**Isamu's P.O.V**

I heard mum cooking when I got home. Lisanna and Lucy made arrangements to come to my house later.

"Hello, love!" my mum yelled from the kitchen

We didn't have servants unless the house needed a good clean or we had guests over. We believed that a servant is like a slave they do everything for you and we don't like imprisoning people. The servants we have are more like family we've sent some of the younger servants to Fairy Tail High so they have education.

"Hello!" I replied walking up the steps

As I stepped into the shower a reviewed my day. "_Well I met some old friends and made enemies with a bully called Akio. Apart from that the day was easy._"

When I finally came back down stairs I was wearing a white tank top, with silver sequences, and blue shorts reaching just above the middle of my thighs. Soon enough Lucy and Lisanna arrived in similar clothes but according to their colour schemes, plain white for Lisanna ant pink for Lucy.

We finished all of the homework in a flash and relaxed by watching TV.

**Akio's P.O.V**

I walked towards the principle's house he wasn't in school and told me to come there. As usual I was misbehaving in lessons. With my hands behind my head. I was just going to get it over with of course nothing he says would change my behaviour. I knocked on the door and waited.

**Isamu's P.O.V**

"I'll get it!" I yelled to the kitchen

As I opened the door I chocked on the last of my drink.#

"A-Akio?" I asked

"Hmm? Who are you your kinda cute." He muttered, then his eyes popped "Hey! You're the new girl!"

"W-what? No which new girl?" I asked panicking

He looked me up and down then the enchantment came into effect.

"Isamu what' going on-" Lisanna asked with Lucy

"Idiots!" I yelled at them

They saw Akio he was dazed. The enchantment had made him fall in love with me. He sat on the floor utterly confused. Then he collapsed.

"Dang. I need to start wearing rags around the house." I muttered

I told dad about the situation and he said let him rest and he should go back to normal even if he sees you a second time it won't happen.

**Akio's P.O.V**

Where was I? Like hell I knew. All I knew was that a girl was standing above me.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked

The girl laughed "No, you were close."

My vision cleared, now I remember a bit better.

"What do you want?" I hissed

"So cold, I was just following daddy's instructions." she replied

So she meant no harm? She couldn't do anything anyway, she would be too weak. I tried to stand.

"Rest." she said "You hit your head hard you know."

I looked at her properly. She was slim and busty. She didn't look like this in school. Then, there was a knock on the door and Isamu opened it.

"Oh hey guys. He is doing fine."

Suddenly something washed over me, it was sweet and warm and I felt addicted to Isamu in some way. I felt this before. When I first saw her like this.

"Hey Akio, you want something?" She asked bending over

She was exposing her chest to me and I heated up a little. When she left I was confused again.

"_Why am I so giddy?_" I asked myself "_Usually I would have already beat her up or something. Why can't I bring myself to do something like that? If it is love then why didn't I feel it when I dated other girls? It is impossible, probably just the feeling of seeing a hot girl. Dang! Why did I call her hot?_"

Then she came back and threw me a canned drink and a pack of medicine. Drink up was her expression. She placed an envelope next to my bag.

"Call me after you take the medicine. Take your time." She said "Don't touch the envelope."

I wasn't able to touch the envelope, it was like I was bound the words she said. She came when I called and told me to go to sleep when I woke up it would be able to leave. Her last words were

"If you want…" it was a whisper so it was hard to catch. I could hear her foot steps and heart tapping and beating in a way that I felt pulled me towards her. Soon after, I fell asleep. When I woke up I had control over myself until I left the room with my bag and my envelope then that sweet feeling took over I didn't know what I was doing. Until I was in the middle of it.

**Isamu's P.O.V**

"Are you going?" I asked him

"Yeah." he replied "Before I go, I want to thank you with this."

Before he could see my reaction he pushed me onto a wall and kissed me. I was way to confused, I enjoyed the kiss. Our tongues played with each other and it lasted for what seemed like forever. I tried to push him away but I was so distracted it probably felt like a new born puppy trying to push something. As he continued, he slid his hand down my body's side that's when I lost under his spell. My body went kind of limp as he moved away. He carried on but kissed my neck instead. When he had finished I was using him as my support. He kissed my cheek.

"Bye." he whispered

When he closed the door I fell on the floor and thought to myself.

"Akio and Isamu standing in the hall way doing stuff they shouldn't be!" Lisanna mocked "Oddies much?"

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Lucy asked, pushing Lisanna out of the way

I was speechless. I liked something like that so much. Well, Daddy did say that in the enchantment you could make someone fall for you once. If they fall for you again, you were bond to them in love from the beginning. How could I not notice when I first met him? I was even more confused than before.

"I know let's get some popcorn and have a movie marathon. We can stay up all night since it's Friday!" Lucy yelled

I smiled. "_You're always there for me, I promise… I will always be there for you._

**Akio's P.O.V**

"_What have I done?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ambitious**

**Isamu' P.O.V**

I walked into the form room and was met by Lisanna, Lucy, Mirajane and another one of my old friends Levy McGarden. She was a very bright mage with short blue a classic nerdy personality however if someone attacked her, they will become temperedly blind… giving her time to either attack back or run.

"Hello, Isamu!" they chimed

"Hi." I replied

I was still confused about what had happened last Friday.

"Lisanna and Lucy informed us on what happened!" Mirajane and Levy told me

Slowly I turned to the two girls who were starting to run into the field.

"You guys come back here!" I yelled

I jumped out of the window.

"Reckless as ever!" Levy laughed

As I reached the ground I started to run. The wind pressure blew my hair into a neat style.

"_Dang! Oh well… no one is here!_" I thought as I ran after my friends

I heard Mira and Levy falling behind me. All of our hair was in a neat style.

"Stupid wind pressure!" I heard Mira muttering

As I continued to chase my friends across the field, I sensed more magic power and Lucy and Lisanna stopped in their tracks. I caught up to them and saw Akio, Natsu and a few other boys staring at us in surprise.

"Umm… bye!" Lisanna yelled

The three of us ran back to the building but they were behind us.

"Idiots!" I thought to myself

"They aren't going to slow down so hurry up!" I quietly told the girls who were running with me

We did that and lost them on the way back. After ruffling or hair, to conceal ourselves, we sat and talked till the boys came in I didn't notice them till Akio snapped my pencil.

"There was no need for that." I said still looking at my friends

"What happened on Friday?" he hissed

"You were there weren't you?" I replied simply

"Ok then, what happened today?" he growled

I didn't reply.

"Don't bother." One of the boys said "She won't tell you that easily."

"Let me ask you again." He hissed "What happened?"

This sent a shiver down my spine but I still didn't reply. When the other boys left, Akio dragged me out with him.

**Akio's P.O.V**

"What happened yesterday?" he hissed still dragging me

"You were there, weren't you?" she replied bluntly

I pushed her forcefully into some lockers and pressed my forehead against hers to make her nervous. It worked her breathing became faster.

"What happened?" I purred

I felt her shudder. I looked into her eyes and I was confused and lost again. I couldn't control my actions. I kissed her neck forgivingly.

"So sweet…" I hummed

I felt her blood running through her veins.

One of my mates turned round, it was Natsu. Sometimes he can be such an idiot.

"Oi. Akio!" He yelled from down hall "You coming?"

He was completely ignorant of what was happening. Gajeel sighed and dragged Natsu back to the class, leaving me and Isamu alone.

"Do you like it more?" I whispered

She was humming in enjoyment. She didn't try to stop me.

**Levy's P.O.V**

I went into my first lesson so I could leave my bag hidden there. while in the room, I looked over my work and arranged my bag. We had a sorcery test today and I had studied really hard for. Since I was all done for packing, I started to write a poem about how I was bullied to release stress I didn't notice a bully, Gajeel Refox, walk in. Taking up the sheet from my hands, he started to read it but I burnt it.

"Got a problem, shrimp?" he growled

"You don't steal, idiot." I replied packing away my pencils

He looked annoyed and kicked me hard in the face. Then he went blind. I stood up and laughed darkly as I walked towards him.

"Dance in pain..." I muttered

He made me angry. I watched him swing about wildly trying to find me. I walked behind him.

"Solid Script. Sorcerer's Book." I muttered

A book appeared in my hands. Leafing through the pages I saw a good spell.

"Hell's Reigns!" A dark aura formed around me "Demon's Whips."

A long black whip formed in my hand. With a crack of the whip, Gajeel was on the floor

**Isamu's P.O.V**

I was in his lap by the time he had finished messing with me. I missed the warmth of his lips and having his tongue with my own.

"_Why do I keep falling for him?_"

I stood up and walked away a little.

"You should get to class." I said as if nothing had happened

"Stern aren't you." Was all I heard him reply

He was gone before I turned around.

When I walked back into class, Mira grabbed my hands and swung me around.

"Lovely love. Love is lovely!" she sang

"You love him, right?" Levy cooed

"N-No!" I squealed at the thought

"_Yes you do._" A part of me said

"Then why did you make out with him in the hallways?" Levy asked

"I-I-… Wait… I smell blood." I said

Levy sighed sadly And moved away to show a beaten up looking guy.

"Levy." I muttered "Save your anger."

Walking up to the boy I looked him in the eye. Levy must have been angry to whip him so many times.

"Take care of him." I said

"But…" she muttered

"You did do it. Correct?" I said

Levy sighed.

"You win."

Levy came back from where she went carrying a load of bandages.

"Wow, Levy." I laughed "You whipped him not ran him over."

She laughed tripping over. All of the bandages fell on the boy. He growled.

"Heh. Sorry." Levy said sheepishly

**Gajeel P.O.V**

"_Why did she care so much? How did she do that_" I asked myself while she quickly tied the bandages.

She stepped away quickly and kept her hand in front of me. A soft aura was released and I didn't feel pain any more. She took of the bandages and threw them into the bin.

"You ok?" she asked

I decided to mess with her. I grunted.

"So kind." She replied

Her face was inches away from my face. Giving her a quick peck on the lips I said

"I meant thank you." I muttered

This is not what I expected I thought I wouldn't feel anything but something snapped inside and I didn't know what I was doing.

**Akio's P.O.V**

When I walked into the class, one of Isamu's friend was red in the face and Gajeel was sitting in his seat.

"Hey." I said plainly taking my seat beside him

"Hello, multi-girl." He replied blankly

"Shut it." I said "It was a joke."

"Don't think so. You wouldn't try to kiss Evergreen like that."

I didn't say anything. I looked up to see Evergreen staring down at us. Hell was in her eyes.

"Hello, love." She said in the sweetest, you could tell it was forced "Who were you kissing?"

"Umm…" I was stuck for words

"A pillow." Isamu whispered to her friends

They laughed hard.

"Tsk." Evergreen was annoyed "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause." Isamu replied

She was covering for me? Nice but she's going to get herself killed. Then there was a thump.

"Now go away." Said with no emotion in her voice

Evergreen was on the floor cringing in pain. Isamu was standing up straight holding up two fingers.

"_Weak spots?_" I asked myself

"I hate you!" Evergreen screamed in my ear "I am breaking up with you."

I sighed in relief. She was finally off my back. I looked over to Isamu who was looking out of the window.

"Hello, single-girl." Gajeel mused

Natsu came in with Gray. As usual they were bickering like little girls.

"Beat it, ice princess." Natsu fumed "I found my next victim first!"

"Stop lying." Gray hissed "You wouldn't find a girl as pretty even if you flew to heaven to find an angel!"

A girl walked in. Curl Blue hair and pale skin. I don't think she was my type.

"Hello class." A voice said, it was our teacher Guildarts "This is Juvia Lockster, she will be joining us in this form from today."

**Isamu's P.O.V**

Juvia squealed.

"Isamu!" she walked up to me quickly "Long time. Juvia has missed you!"

"Me too." I replied

She took the seat behind me. I noticed Natsu and one of Akio's friends looking at Juvia intensely. Natsu eyes slipped to Lucy then I sent the two boys death glares and they faced the front.

"Pfft."

"Today, you will be getting partners that you will work with in every subject and project.

Guildarts took out a list from his bag. He started to read:

"Natsu and Lucy. Gray and Juvia. Laxus and Mirajane. Levy and Gajeel. Lisanna and Bixslow. Evergreen and Freed. Wendy and Romeo. Isamu and Akio. I don't want any complaints."

I died in my seat. Lucy had to try and help regain posture.

"Please sit next to you partners."

"Someone kill me!" I moaned as Lucy left my sighed

"So cold." He said taking his new seat

I let my head fall onto the table and faced the window.

"_Daddy… WHY DID YOU THINK OF THIS IDEA?_" I cried in my head.

Our first assignment was to spin this wheel thing that would pick our actions in the work. Whatever it landed on you had to act as a week. Lucy cried as she got pregnant mother. I tried not to cry my eyes out while laughing hard. Levy sweat dropped when she was Gajeel girlfriend. Juvia didn't know how to react when she got just married. She smiled in a confused way. Mirajane shuddered in a corner when she got something. I wasn't watching so I didn't know. Lisanna also got just married and went to cry with her sister. Evergreen got dating so Freed was partially dead. Wendy came in late so I explained what had happened. When she spun it she got dating but she was clueless on how to behave. I looked at her sadly as she sat down with Romeo, they looked somewhat dazed. Finally it was our turn to spin. To get it over with, I span it quickly and looked straight down hoping not to see the results. When I looked up it stopped, I wanted to die. I got "Engaged'. Akio picked me Bridal Style and took me back to my seat.

"That's the spirit, Akio." Guildarts cheered

I huffed and crossed my arms unhappily while Evergreen looked at me like I had stolen one of her favourite perfumes.

"That's no way to act…" Akio whispered into my ears "To your future husband."

I stiffened at those words and he laughed quietly. The day flew by and I passed the test as usual. To relax a little, I went to the music room. I played the classic song "_Cannon_". I don't know why but I always gut part of that song wrong. Before Ii knew it Akio was behind me. Curling his fingers around mine, he helped me play the section. I gasped in joy. I packed up my stuff.

"Thanks." I said

"Wait," he called, I froze "I want 'Thank You's like this."

Pressing my hands firmly onto a locker he smashed his lips against mine. I gasped allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I enjoyed the sensation.

When he pulled away, we were panting heavily.

"That's what I want." He said before kissing me again

He softly nipped the bottom of my lip and I opened my opened my mouth a little. His tongue played with mine again and I melted in the enjoyment.

"So you like it?" he whispered in my ear.

**Akio's P.O.V**

I was kissing her out of my own will. Her lips were soft and inviting. Moving away I went down to the neck. She hummed in happiness. I could feel her breathing and heartbeat. Both noticeably quick. I moved back to her lips. When I had finished, she was resting on me.

"Your kisses…" I whispered "Are like music to my lips.

**Evergreen' P.O.V**

I can't believe him! He breaks up with me then goes off with some B****! I'll get him back and make her pay!


End file.
